2016–17 Pittsburgh Penguins season
(41 games) | MinorLeague = WBS Penguins (AHL) Wheeling Nailers (ECHL) | GoalsLeader = Sidney Crosby (44) | AssistsLeader = Phil Kessel (47) | PointsLeader = Sidney Crosby (89) | PlusMinusLeader = Justin Schultz (+27) | PIMLeader = Evgeni Malkin (77) | WinsLeader = Matt Murray (32) | GAALeader = Matt Murray (2.41) | DivisionWin = | PresidentsTrophy = | ConferenceWin = yes | StanleyCup = yes* }} The 2016–17 Pittsburgh Penguins season was the 50th season for the National Hockey League ice hockey team that was established on June 5, 1967.https://www.nhl.com/news/a-brief-history-pittsburgh-penguins/c-536264 The Penguins would win the Stanley Cup championship in back to back years, defeating the Nashville Predators in the 2017 Finals after winning the Stanley Cup in 2016. Off-season On the first day of the 2016 NHL Entry Draft the Pittsburgh Penguins announced they will officially change their uniform colors from Black and Vegas Gold, used from 2002–03 through 2015–16, back to the Black and "Pittsburgh Gold" they have used as an alternate jersey for the past two season revealing a new Visitor jersey reflecting the same format used in the early 1990s. Pre-season Game log |- style="text-align:center;" ! colspan=9 | Legend: = Win = Loss = OT/SO Loss |} Statistics Final Note – Statistics compiled from Official Game/Event Summaries from NHL.com Preseason statistics Regular season Game log Season standings Division Wild Card Detailed records Final Playoffs Game log |- valign="top" | Eastern Conference Second Round vs. (M1) Washington Capitals: Penguins won 4–3 |- valign="top" | Eastern Conference Finals vs. (A2) Ottawa Senators: Penguins won 4–3 |- valign="top" | Stanley Cup Finals vs. (WC2) Nashville Predators: Penguins won 4–2 |- ! colspan=9 | Legend: = Win = Loss = Playoff series win |} Statistics Final Skaters * Team Total includes Skater Statistics, Goaltender Statistics and Bench Minor Penalties. Goaltenders †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining the Penguins. Statistics reflect time with the Penguins only. ‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. Statistics reflect time with the Penguins only. Bold/italics denotes franchise record. Roster Final |} Notable achievements Awards Milestones Transactions The Penguins have been involved in the following transactions during the 2016–17 season: Trades ;Notes * Carolina to retain 50% ($1.25 million) of salary as part of trade. * Tampa Bay to retain 50% ($2.50 million) of salary as part of trade. Free agents Waivers Signings Other '''Notes' * – Two-way contract * – Entry-level contract Draft picks Below are the Pittsburgh Penguins' selections at the 2016 NHL Entry Draft, held on June 24–25, 2016 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. ;Draft notes * The Pittsburgh Penguins first-round pick went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as the result of a July 1, 2015 trade that sent Phil Kessel, Tyler Biggs, Tim Erixon, a 2016 second-round conditional pick and cash to the Penguins in exchange for a Scott Harrington, Kasperi Kapanen, Nick Spaling, 2016 third-round pick and this conditional pick. **'Condition(s)' – 2016 first-round pick if Penguins qualify for 2016 playoffs, 2017 first-round pick if Penguins qualify for 2017 playoffs, else 2017 second-round pick. * The Vancouver Canucks second-round pick went to the Pittsburgh Penguins as a result of a July 28, 2015 trade that sent Brandon Sutter and a 2016 third-round pick to the Canucks in exchange for Nick Bonino, Adam Clendening and this pick. * The Toronto Maple Leafs second-round pick went to the Pittsburgh Penguins as a result of a July 1, 2015 trade that sent Scott Harrington, Kasperi Kapanen, Nick Spaling, a 2016 first-round conditional pick and a 2016 third-round pick to the Maple Leafs in exchange for Phil Kessel, Tyler Biggs, Tim Erixon, cash and this conditional pick. **'Condition(s)' – 2016 first-round pick if Penguins qualify for 2016 playoffs, 2017 first-round pick if Penguins qualify for 2017 playoffs. * The Pittsburgh Penguins third-round pick (from Buffalo Sabres via New York Islanders originally Vancouver Canucks) went to the Vancouver Canucks as the result of a July 28, 2015 trade that sent Nick Bonino, Adam Clendening and a 2016 second-round pick to the Penguins in exchange for a Brandon Sutter and this pick. * The Pittsburgh Penguins third-round pick (originally New Jersey Devils) went to the Toronto Maple Leafs as a result of a July 1, 2015 trade that sent Phil Kessel, Tyler Biggs, Tim Erixon, a 2016 second-round conditional pick and cash to the Penguins in exchange for Scott Harrington, Kasperi Kapanen, Nick Spaling, 2016 first-round conditional pick and this pick. * The New Jersey Devils third-round pick (originally Detroit Red Wings) went to the Pittsburgh Penguins as a result of a June 25, 2016 trade that sent Beau Bennett to the Devils in exchange for this pick. * The Pittsburgh Penguins third-round pick went to the Edmonton Oilers as the result of a February 27, 2016 trade that sent Justin Schultz to the Penguins in exchange for this pick. * The Pittsburgh Penguins seventh-round pick went to the St. Louis Blues as the result of a March 2, 2015 trade that sent Ian Cole to the Penguins in exchange for Robert Bortuzzo and this pick. References External links Pittsburgh Pittsburgh Penguins season, 2016-17 Category:Pittsburgh Penguins seasons Pittsburgh Penguins Pittsburgh Penguins Category:Eastern Conference (NHL) championship seasons Pittsburgh Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons